Dark Spark
The Dark Spark (ダーク・スパーク, Dāku Supāku) is a dark relic that was said to be the equal but opposite force to the Matrix of Leadership. Whilst the Matrix granted wisdom, its antithesis allowed its user to bend the fabric of the universe and its inhabitants to its will. It also apparently has the ability to travel between universes. Mythology of The Dark Spark The Dark Spark's creation was debated by ancient Transformers such as the Patterners and the Disciples of the Thirteen. One group claimed that it was the Spark of Unicron himself while the other saw it as the ejected corruption from the Well of the Great Sparks. After witnessing its dark power, the Crystal Guardians from Crystal City decided that this artifact needed to remain hidden forever and thus placed it within an underground vault protected by some of their warriors. In the aftermath, the Dark Spark was considered a myth. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity Biography History Synopsis Arriving in yet another universe, the Dark Spark appeared as a purple comet and was witnessed by Optimus Prime who had hoped the day would never come when he would have to face it. Gallery Genesis Physiology History Past Synopsis Gallery Young Transformer Titans Prime series History Synopsis Gallery Michael Bay series Biography Gallery History Synopsis In this new universe, the Dark Spark was glimpsed by Lockdown who made it his prize. He was able to retrieve from the impact site despite resistance from Optimus Prime and placed it in his chest. Prime explained to Drift and Bumblebee exactly what the Dark Spark was explaining he knew of it through the Matrix. Lockdown schemed to use the Dark Spark's abilities to return to the height of the war on Cybertron and bring the war into the present day. Through this he would be extremely well paid by Megatron once again and he planned to continually interfere with the war temporally so he could always have a steady flow of income. He was eventually confronted by Prime who bested him in combat allowing Drift to remove the Dark Spark from the bounty hunter's chest. Prime used the Matrix to send the Dark Spark through time and space. Gallery Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Gallery Animated History Synopsis Aligned History In the Great War, Megatron came to believe in its existence and dispatched Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream to find it. This led these Decepticons into the underground levels of Cybertron where they fought Insecticons and the Guardians and before arriving at the vault containing the relic. After they disabled the security system, they returned to the vault to find that Sideswipe and Ironhide had been following them. The two Autobots trapped the Decepticons in the vault and fought their way through a horde of Insecticons to bring Optimus Prime the relic at an old train station. Despite Starscream's attempt to stop them, they departed for Iacon on a train only for Soundwave to detonate a bomb he had hidden on the track. Optimus tried to fool the Decepticons into thinking that he had the Dark Spark but Sharpshot saw through the ruse and deduced Ironhide was carrying it. After Sharpshot defeated Ironhide, Shockwave seized the relic and proceeded to Kaon with it receiving back up in the form of the Combaticons. At the gates of Kaon, Shockwave managed to enter with the Dark Spark by having Bruticus take Cliffjumper prisoner. Megatron inserted the Dark Spark into his chest, mirroring the way Optimus held the Matrix. Shockwave designed an experiment, with Cliffjumper as one of the test subjects, with the Dark Spark that would remove an Autobot's will to fight. Cliffjumper escaped with the help of Optimus and Jazz before this could bear fruit and Optimus Prime came to the lab where Shockwave and Megatron were. Megatron displayed here that the Dark Spark had some connection to Dark Energon and was able to use it to resurrect dead Autobots. Despite Megatron using Autobot Terrorcons as an army against Prime, Optimus bested Megatron in combat. Enraged, Megatron swore to rip the Matrix from Prime who responded by unleashing its power on the Decepticon leader. Megatron tried to counter with the Dark Spark only to bested and knocked unconscious. The Dark Spark was blasted into another universe. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Matrices Category:Cybertronian artifacts & relics Category:Religions Category:MacGuffins Category:Generation 1 objects Category:Genesis objects Category:Young Transformer Titans Prime objects Category:Michael Bay objects Category:Unicron Trilogy objects Category:Animated objects Category:Aligned objects